Haru no Suzaku
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Haru viaja por accidente al "Universo de los cuatro dioses". Su misión es reunir a las siete estrellas de Suzaku. Sus amigos en el mundo real; terminan siendo sus enemigos en el libro. HaruxVarios.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! :D

Finalmente mi primer crossover *o*

Explicó antes; La historia se desarrolla basicamente siguiendo la línea historica de Fushigi Yuugi, pero con los personajes de KHR!.

Si no conocen algunos personajes; no se preocupen. Intentaré describirlos bien :D

Paring: _All86_

Disfruten :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fushigi Yuugi & KHR! son míos; pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I – El libro de los cuatro dioses.<strong>

* * *

><p>Las clases en el instituto Midori habían terminado. Una joven de hebras cafés al igual que sus ojos se dirigía a otra escuela con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ánimos al 100%; como cualquier otro día, vería a su amado Tsuna-san; y como siempre le diría que lo ama y sonreiría ante la evasión de este, convenciéndose de que es por timidez y no porque él únicamente tiene ojos para su mejor amiga; Sasagawa Kyoko.<p>

Ella quiere mucho a su amiga; la madonna del instituto Namimori, pero simplemente es doloroso aparentar no saber de los sentimientos que su supuesto fututo-esposo profesa hacía Kyoko-chan.

Haru soltó un suspiró desganado.

La vida a veces era tan complicada. Fingir ignorancia y sonreír para animar a los demás; aparentar felicidad cuando se está triste. A veces se sentía mal por engañar a los chicos con esa mascara de "no pasa nada".

Ella no era como Kyoko-chan; no podía sonreír siempre con naturalidad y pensar que al final de verdad todo estaría bien. Haru era una persona que quería soñar y ver las cosas de forma positiva, pero simplemente una parte de su mente la forzaba a enfrentar una realidad que le impedía tener la mente en las nubes. Haru sabía que no siempre sería protegida; que Tsuna-san escogería a Kyoko-chan al final, y que ella quedaría como "la conocida" amiga de los Vongola. Una mera pieza extra que sirve de vez en cuando y puede ser reemplazada con facilidad; ella no era Kyoko y eso le ponía los pies en la tierra; ella no era necesaria al final de cuentas.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no percibió la hora en la que llegó a Nami-chuu.

La campana del final de clases sonó; la chica de hebras castañas alejó toda vibra negativa y sonrió de par en par. Estos no eran momentos de flaquear, y aunque fuera reemplazable, haría lo mejor y daría lo mejor de su persona para apoyar a sus amigos; porque ellos lo valían.

Divisó la cabellera café de Tsuna-san; y corrió hacia él.

—¡Tsuna-san! —. El mencionado esbozo una sonrisa de bienvenida, suficiente para reanimar el corazón de la castaña.

—Haru —pronunció suave, en señal de saludo.

—Tsk. Apenas y salimos de clases y ya hay un incordio molestando al décimo —quejó se un joven de piel blanca y hebras plateadas con el cejo arrugado.

Miura infló sus mofletes, preparando su respuesta.

—¡Vamos~, vamos~! No deberías de tratar así a Haru; Gokudera —rió se un poco después de su frase aquel chico de ojos marrón y cabellos negros; Yamamoto Takeshi.

—¡Tch! No podía esperar menos de dos idiotas —bufó el aludido y se viró al castaño de su jefe alegremente.

—Décimo; tengo que retirarme temprano el día de hoy; discúlpeme por no poder escoltarlo a su casa. Yo, como su mano derecha; prometo reponer esta falta de dedicación prontamente —; y después se marchó corriendo; dejando a un Tsunayoshi con una gota en su cabeza y con la mirada confundida, pensando.

"_¡Hi! Aún no he aceptado siquiera ser jefe de la mafia"._

—Tsuna-kun —llamó una voz, que sonó como un canto angelical a los oídos del mencionado.

Con una mirada de ensueño y brillante pronunció.

—Kyoko-chan —. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido; y la mirada miel contra la café se observaban; ambos sonrientes.

Miura por su parte ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo; Yamamoto murmuró contentó con ambos brazos sobre su nuca.

—Tsuna hace buena pareja con la hermana de Sasagawa-senpai ¿no crees? —. Haru bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio; lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un poco audible.

—Si…

El jugador de béisbol deshizo su posición; observando curioso y desconcertado a la morena.

—¿Haru? —. Al escuchar su nombre reaccionó.

—¡Hahi! —para este momento los dos chicos que se veían a los ojos ya habían apartado su mirar del opuesto; y miraban a su amiga. Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo; y se excusó.

—N-no es nada; es sólo que Haru acaba de recordar que tiene que ir a la biblioteca a investigar unos documentos para la tarea de Kibishi-sensei; y como su nombre lo dice, es muy estricto —. Se despidió así como había llegado, pero el siempre atento y preocupado de Tsunayoshi; siendo advertido por su súper-intuición no la dejo ir.

—Espera, es peligroso que vayas sola; es mejor que alguien te acompañe —sugirió viendo a su amigo el beisbolista; luego a Kyoko-chan, suspiró.

"_¡Ah! ¿Qué hago? Actué sin pensar, y ahora Kyoko-chan me está viendo. Espero que no malinterprete nada"_

—Tsuna-kun, deberías de ir tú con Haru-chan; a mí me acompañará onii-chan a casa; nos vemos mañana —y con una sonrisa y un ademán fue al encuentro de su hermano.

—Mm —aceptó resignado.

—Jaja, bien; yo voy ir a ayudar con el restaurante de sushi; adiós —. Y así cada uno se fue por sus respectivos caminos.

Miura tenía las mejillas arreboladas; Tsuna-san aún no soltaba su mano, cuando este notó el sonrojo y se percató de aquel agarré; la soltó dramáticamente y se disculpó apenado.

"_¡Wa! Espero que Kyoko-chan no haya visto eso"._

—Bien, ahora podemos a ir a la biblioteca de Namimori, ¿estás de acuerdo? —Miura afirmó y ambos chicos se adentraron al instituto. En ese sentido, Miura no había mentido sobre su tarea, lo que no dijo es que era para la próxima semana; pero ellos tampoco preguntaron.

Caminaban por los pasillos; la mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado por miedo al prefecto de la escuela. Sólo los que tenían actividades extra-escolares permanecían.

—Tú —refirió una voz grave con amenaza; dejando petrificados a los aludidos.

—¡Hi-Hibari-san!

—¡Hahi!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El prefecto encogió sus ojos al observar a la mujer.

—No eres de este instituto. Largo, o te morderé hasta la muerte —sentenció. La muchacha infló sus mofletes.

—¡Hahi! Haru no es de aquí, pero eso no le da derecho de amenazarme-desu. Además vengo con fines educativos a investigar una tarea de mi escuela; y la biblioteca Namimori está abierta a todo el que busque conocimiento —replicó en un momento de determinación, pero al ver la fría mirada de Hibari Kyoya; se arrepintió.

Tsunayoshi balbuceaba varias cosas; pero el líder del comité disciplinario le ignoró.

—Wao —expresó monótono Hibari; esa herbívora tenía algo de razón; pero nada que el de verdad reconociera. No valía la pena, ni el herbívoro de Tsunayoshi; así que les dio la espalda.

—Terminen de buscar antes de las 15:00 horas —y sin más se retiró.

Haru reverenció en agradecimiento; después de todo ese chico no era tan malvado; tal vez.

[***]

Llevaban media hora buscando; sin encontrar algo útil sobre la guerra chino-japonesa; y les quedaban quince minutos; al menos del tiempo que les permitió Hibari.

—Tsuna-san ¿has encontrado algo? —. Los ojos chocolate fueron a los café que la observaban nervioso.

—Verás… mi japonés es algo malo; y bueno… he visto las portadas de varios libros, pero no me he atrevido a leerlos … aún —comentó con gran vergüenza; Haru sonrió. Ella amaba todo de Tsuna-san; hasta ese lado tierno y tímido.

—No hay problema-desu —aseveró; remangándose su camisa y suéter escolar —Haru encontrará algo que tenga bastante información.

Sawada fue por unas bebidas; sí era verdad que se sintió obligado a acompañar a Haru; pues su deseo era estar con Kyoko-chan; también era cierto que ella era su amiga y siempre se esforzaba; no era linda y femenina como Kyoko-chan, pero era una buena amiga; _sólo eso_. Así que mínimo le debía una bebida que la animará.

[***]

Veía la estantería; demasiados libros, sí tuviera más tiempo los leería, pero no lo tenía.

Al menos la tarea había sido buen pretexto para estar con Tsuna-san un rato; sonrió tarareando una canción.

En ese instante, escuchó el sonido agudo de un ave, y escuchó una masculina voz.

_Finalmente te encontré; Suzaku no miko._

Volteó a varios lados de aquel recinto.

—¿Hay alguien? —titubeó al preguntar; no hubo respuesta.

Escuchó el sonido de algo caer al piso; tragó saliva e hipó.

—B-Bien Haru, es tu imaginación, o tal vez algunos chicos del club de teatro están ensayando —se auto-dijo temblorosa. Luego pensó; "¿Qué tal sí es como esas películas de terror en dónde todo se vuelve tranquilo y cuando menos lo esperas… ¡Bam! Salé el malvado o asesino en serie de su escondite y tienes que luchar y correr por tú vida?"; negó con la cabeza; Tsuna era parte de la mafia no de un culto de asesinos extraños; en eso recordó a Varia y en especial al Prince the Ripper; aún no puede olvidar como este casi le mata y sí no fuera por el delicioso shushi del papá de Yamamoto-san; Haru ya estaría muerta.

"_Aunque Belphegor-san no era completamente malo-desu"_ meditó después.

[***]

"_¿Querrá sumo de fresa o limón?"_

Tsuna insertó las monedas en la maquina; cuando cayeron; las recogió. Encaminándose de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca.

En el camino se encontró con Hibari-san; chilló al verle, pero al no sentir que su vida corría peligro; preguntó.

—¿Qué sucede? —. El moreno le miró filosamente; respondiendo.

—Son 5 para las 15 horas —. Tsuna al entender que Hibari estaba haciendo la ronda para asegurarse de que se fueran de Namimori a la hora acordada; asintió sin decir más.

[***]

En ese momento; continuó su labor; y se acercó a uno de los estantes. Al aproximarse; observó un libro de pasta dura rojiza; antiguo y con el lomo de color café claro. Lo recogió con sumo cuidado; y lo abrió para leer el titulo.

_El universo de los cuatro dioses._

—¡Hahi! Que nombre tan extraño desu —cerró el texto — pero es más raro que esté en esta sección de 'historia' cuando dice 'universo'; tal vez el bibliotecario lo traspapeló —meditó por segundos; y olvidando su deber; abrió de nueva cuenta el libro; y empezó a leer la introducción para darse una idea de qué lugar era el correcto para colocarlo.

Estaba en chino; idioma con el que era familiar por sus estudios de los orígenes de la lengua japonesa.

_Esta es la historia de una joven que tiene el deber de reunir a los siete guardianes de Suzaku._

…

Para Tsuna; ese recorrido al archivo era largo y eterno; no soportaba la presión de caminar a unos pasos de Hibari-san.

…

_Ella obtendrá poder omnipotente para hacer sus sueños realidad._

…

Los chicos divisaron la entrada de la biblioteca y Tsunayoshi soltó un suspiró de relajación que no sabía retenía.

…

_La historia en sí, es un encantamiento._

…

Un aura rojiza salió tenuemente de la entrada a la biblioteca. El prefecto abrió milimétricamente sus ojos; contrario a la sorpresa desmesurada de Sawada.

Ambos corrieron hacía el aula; el primero por la seguridad de su escuela; el segundo por la de su amiga.

Por increíble que parecía; el segundó arribó primero para su mala suerte.

…

_Aquel que terminé de leerla; recibirá este poder._

…

Un aura carmesí emanó de aquel libro; envolviendo a la chica; y al muchacho que acaba de llegar corriendo, y pronunciaba el nombre de la joven.

Los ojos chocolate miraron los cafés de Sawada; su fémina voz gritó al tiempo que alzaba su mano para alcanzar al chico.

—¡Tsuna-san!

Instantes después; la biblioteca estaba vacía.

Hibari Kyoya había llegado por segundos tarde; hecho que le salvó de ser succionado dentro del libro, pero que al mismo tiempo le molesto.

Era verdad que ambos herbívoros se marcharon justo a tiempo, pero le molestaba la forma. Nadie ni nada en Namimori se debía de escapar de su control; eso incluía un extraño poder que se tragaba a las personas. Porque él es el líder del comité disciplinario y su deber es proteger su escuela; eso incluía salvar a esos herbívoros de un ataque extraño; lo haría y luego los mordería hasta la muerte por las molestias que le causaron.

[***]

Le dolía el cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente.

_Árido._

Palabra que describía el paisaje; todo rodeado de tierra y uno que otro árbol alrededor.

Aún recuerda estar en la biblioteca; luego ver a Tsuna-san; y después…

—¡Hahi! ¡La luz roja desu! —chilló.

Observó al chico que le gustaba tirado en aquel lugar terroso. Escuchó voces; intentó despertar a Tsuna-san, pero parecía que no lo haría prontamente.

—Tsuna-san; Tsuna-san —murmuró intentando gritar; el aludido no respondía.

Antes de poder ocultar a su amigo y ella misma; escuchó una voz madura a su espalda.

—¡Oh! Pero qué tenemos aquí. Una linda chica —sonrió con malicia; los otros sujetos le igualaron.

—Pero el chico nos estorba; pueden disponer de él —ordenó eliminarle. Haru hubiera pensado mil y un cosas extrañas e inocentes; pero recordaba que Sawada Tsunayoshi era el _Vongola Decimo;_ y eso era suficiente para que otras mafias intentasen acabar con su vida.

Se interpuso entre los extraños y su auto-determinado futuro marido.

—No permitiré que le hagan daño a Tsuna-san —pronunció firme; pero sus piernas temblaban.

El líder de aquellos bandidos carcajeó.

—¡Agárrenla! —. Los tipos la tomaron de los brazos; impidiéndole moverse. Miró el inconsciente cuerpo de Tsuna-san. Ella no podía ayudarle.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayude! —gritó varias veces; los sujetos taparon su boca; sentía que empezaba a perder la conciencia. Cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos; su cuerpo golpeo contra el piso polvoriento.

Observó a un joven de aparentes diecisiete años derribar a los hombres ágilmente y en escasos segundos.

El ondular de su cabello azul marino en aquella coleta corta; se mecía con sus movimientos. Sus prendas eran extrañas; un estilo usado en la china de hace años. Saco azul de corte oriental con adornos en las orillas de color amarillo; una cinta roja envuelta como cinturón; pantalón negro, y calzado del mismo tono.

Ese chico era impresionante; buen peleador, pero no mejor que Tsuna-san; aunque este estuviese inconsciente en esos momentos.

—Haru… —escuchó el susurró suave de aquella masculina voz; hipó su exclamación usual.

—¡Tsuna-san! —exclamó al correr hacía el mencionado —. ¿Te encuentras bien Tsuna-san? —. El chico miró a la morena confundido; ¿en dónde estaban?.

—Ah… creo —. Observo varios cuerpos; uno sobre otro en aquel lugar seco; y alejado de un poblado que se veía a lo lejos.

"_Hi! Definitivamente ya no estamos en Namimori"_

Reparó en la presencia de aquel joven desconocido; se levantó con prisa y se colocó en forma defensiva frente a su amiga.

—¿Quién eres y dónde estamos? —preguntó con seriedad. Su híper-intuición le decía que aquel sujeto no era normal.

—¡Hahi! Él es bueno Tsuna-san. Nos ayudó cuando estabas… indispuesto desu — explicó la muchacha; provocando un sonrojo de pena en el castaño aludido. Este observo al otro muchacho más alto que él; y se disculpó balbuceante.

—L-lo siento; no fue… perdón.

—No importa; pero ya saben. Nada en este mundo es gratis; y sí les ayude fue por una compensación —sonrió extendiendo su mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Dinero? —preguntó Tsunayoshi confundido. Así que no era un buen samaritano; le había juzgado mal.

—¡Hahi! Los caballeros no deberían de andar cobrando a las personas necesitadas desu —replicó la chica.

—Sí no tienen dinero; olvídenlo —. Y moviendo su mano en despedida de forma despreocupada empezó a irse.

—¡Espera Costplayer-san! —el aludido se detuvo en seco; virándose extrañado.

—¿Cosupurin? —preguntó dudoso; qué era eso; ¿algo que podía vender?

La chica parpadeó varias veces.

—¡Hahi! —. Elevó su mirar hacía el rostro del muchacho; observando esos ojos violetas con sus achocolatados.

—¿Qué es cosupurin? —preguntó el joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Hahi! Haru no quiso decir eso; dijo "costplayer-san" —le observó lentamente; de arriba abajo —Eso es lo que es usted ¿no?

—¡Ah! Me estás confundiendo. Olvídalo; como dije antes, sí no hay dinero no seré su guardaespaldas; simplemente olvídenlo —. La chica estaba por dejarle ir; pero recordó algo.

Detuvo al desconocido chico; este le miró impaciente. Se quería ir para obtener dinero, el siguiente acto de aquella muchacha de ojos cacao acercando su mano a su frente fue algo que le desconcertó; e inclusive puede asegurar que le costó un tenue sonroso.

—¡Haru! —gritó Tsunayoshi. Miura soltó su chillido y alejo su tacto de aquella frente.

—¡No es lo que piensas Tsuna-san! —se defendió ante una posible sospecha de infidelidad. Explicando —Haru jura que vio la marca de "oni" escrita en la frente de este chico brillar; por eso estaba comprobando que fuera verdad —. Su salvador abrió los ojos; no era su intención mostrar aquel Kanji, aunque le ayudaba bastante en sus habilidades en la pelea.

—Bien. El tiempo es dinero y ya perdí demasiado con ustedes dos —alegó.

—¡Espera desconocido-san! —. La muchacha corrió hasta estar a unos centímetros del extraño y le tendió varios dulces envueltos y chocolates de marca. Este la observó confundido.

Miura se sonrojo.

—H-Haru no tiene dinero, pero por el momento sólo los dulces que eran para Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan; así que quédeselos en gratitud desu —reverenció y empezó a correr hacía su amigo; Tsuna-san.

'_Chica extraña' _tomó los dulces y se los guardó. Al menos tendrían que servir de algo; los vendería después.

[***]

"Y entonces la sacerdotisa entrego víveres en agradecimiento…"

"_Lectura de herbívoros"_ pensó la persona que leía en esos momentos aquel libro que había quedado abierto. Lo cerró de golpe y guardo en un estante. Era imposible creer que aquellos dos fueron tragados por aquel objeto; sí mañana no aparecían. Iría a ver al bebé.

[***]

Caminaban por la parte polvosa rumbo a la ciudad.

—Tsuna-san —llamó al muchacho; este le miró de reojo —sabes, este era parte de uno de mis sueños —sonrió afable.

"_Hi! ¡Caminar en medio de nada es sueño de Haru!"_. Le contempló espantado; como sí Miura leyera aquel pensamiento; extendió su comentario.

—Caminar a lado tuyo; conversando y bajo el atardecer —se sonrojo —. Haru sabe que no es romántico estar en medio de un árido paisaje; pero la ciudad desde aquí se ve hermosa; y estar a tu lado a solas es un sueño desu.

Las mejillas de Tsuna se arrebolaron. Luego frunció el ceño en tristeza; tenía que aclarar las cosas. La mano de Miura que estaba por tocar la de su amigo; se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

—Haru… —titubeó —eres mi amiga; pero yo… —le costaba decir lo siguiente; no quería herirla — ¡Yo quiero a Kyoko-chan! —exclamó con fuerza; no era un gritó de enfado ni mucho menos para hacerla sentir mal; eran los nervios los que provocaron aquella reacción.

La morena parpadeó; ocultó su vista bajo el flequillo; y luego sonrió con esplendor.

—¡Hahi! Haru sabe eso desu —palmeó el hombro de Tsunayoshi —. Haru no quiso hacerte sentir incomodo Tsuna-san; sólo expresé mi opinión, no te sientas mal desu —seguía forzando las palabras y la sonrisa; que a pesar de ser obligada; salía natural.

—Gracias… —suspiró aliviado.

—¡A la ciudad desu! —alzó el puño al aire; no iba a llorar. Había sido rechazada; pero ninguna como esta tan directa; dolía.

[***]

Se viró rumbo a la salida de la librería. Escuchó algo caer; ladeó su rostro.

El mismo libro estaba tirado.

Una vena saltó de su frente; el libro era el culpable de verdad. Sonrió; ya sabía a qué morder hasta la muerte.

Caminó lento hacía el objeto; estaba por levantarlo cuando una luz carmín salió empezó a salir de este.

Abrió sus ojos.

[***]

El castaño sabía que Haru no estaba siendo completamente sincera; pero se aliviaba de haberle dicho que él amaba a Kyoko y no a ella. Así la chica podría moverse hacia adelante y dejar de soñar con un futuro a su lado. No sabía si fue cruel; pero al menos ya no había nada en su conciencia. Haru sería libre de un amor no correspondido.

Su amiga caminaba a pasos delante de él. Las estrellas de aquel lugar resplandecían con fervor.

—Hermosas desu —susurro la castaña.

"_Una estrella fugaz concede un deseo. ¿Podrá entonces este cielo estrellado conceder el mío desu?_"

Tsunayoshi sintió un leve mareo; se percibió envuelto en la misma extraña luz de antes. Observó a su amiga con los ojos cerrados y las manos en una oración; gritó su nombre y desapareció.

[***]

El herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi había salido de esa cosa.

Sacó sus tonfas. Demasiado confuso; demasiadas cosas pasaban en Namimori cerca de esos herbívoros; sonrió con malicia.

_Le mordería hasta la muerte._

[***]

Abrió sus parpados. Miró rumbo a donde se hallaba Tsuna-san, pero ya no estaba. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse; las estrellas brillaban más, pero la soledad se hacía intensa.

_Estaba sola._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Dejen _reviews_; onegai ;D

Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! :D Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios =)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fushigi Yuugi & KHR! son míos; pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II - La sacerdotisa de Suzaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenía miedo; caminaba con cautela. Su nerviosismo se hacía latente con cada silbar del aire nocturno, o con algún arbusto moverse.<p>

"—¡Hahi! —. La joven hipaba mientras apretaba la tela de su saco para resguardarse del frio…" leía un muchacho de hebras plateadas y ojos esmeraldas.

—Eso es lo que dice, Décimo —miró a su jefe con detenimiento. La mirada inquieta de Tsunayoshi acrecentó; él la había dejado sola, no por voluntad; pero al final, Haru estaba sola. Susurró el nombre de la chica con preocupación.

—G-Gracias, Gokudera-kun —miró el reloj; luego a su amigo —sé que es algo tarde, pero podrías leerme lo demás —pidió. El aludido sonrió al asentir.

—Claro, yo; como su mano derecha. Leeré todo el libro —recitó orgulloso; pero una duda surgió en su mente —¿Pero por qué le preocupa tanto? Y lo que es más… —ladeó su mirada al rincón de la habitación; en una esquina, el guardián de la nube se encontraba recargado sobre la pared —¿qué hace Hibari aquí? —frunció las cejas.

Sawada rió nervioso. El prefecto abrió sus ojos filosos para ver al molesto medio-italiano; y volvió a cerrarlos.

—Todo lo concerniente a Namimori es mi asunto —expresó; dejando con fundido a Gokudera.

—¿Ah? —masculló —Eso no responde lo del libro. Tsk —Hibari no dijo más.

—Verás Gokudera-kun —empezó a explicar Sawada —lo que sucedió fue…

Minutos después.

El albino se levantó de golpe; gritando sorprendido, intimidando a su jefe, sin verdad pretenderlo.

—¡La estúpida mujer fue tragada junto al décimo; pero ella no volvió! —su expresión no salía del asombro. Tsunayoshi aseveró.

Los verdes ojos de Gokudera se mostraron emocionados.

—Esto… esto es increíble; como un secuestro alienígena o el misterio del monstruo del Lago Ness. ¡Es algo sobrenatural! —exclamaba olvidando el verdadero problema.

—Esto… ¿Gokudera-kun? —murmuró muy bajo el capo Vongola.

Reborn entró a la habitación; él ya había sido puesto al corriente de la situación.

—Cálmate Gokudera; no es momento de emocionarse —sentenció; sacando al mencionado de sus cavilaciones.

—Lo siento. Reborn-san; he fracasado ante mis impulsos —se viró hacía su jefe y se disculpó con la cabeza en el piso —¡Lo lamento mucho, décimo!

Mientras el joven capo decía que no había problema y que levantará la cabeza; se escuchó el sisear de "herbívoros" en el aire.

—Tsuna —. El chico de hebras castañas y ojos amables atendió el llamado del arcobaleno — Haru es familia; y se debe de rescatar —antes de que el adolescente replicará que no eran parte de la mafia; el bebé continuó —Un buen jefe no deja morir a sus subordinados ni les abandona; así que ve por ella —sonrió. Y agradecidamente Tsunayoshi asintió con fervor.

—Eso es lo que esperaría del décimo. Estoy tan emocionado —comentaba con casi lágrimas en los ojos el albino; pero cambiando a un cejo fruncido; añadió —aunque todo esto sucedió por esa estúpida mujer; todo mundo le causa problemas innecesarios. Tch.

—He mandado llamar a tus demás guardianes; así como a los arcobalenos. Mañana nos veremos en la biblioteca de Namimori —el pequeño dirigió su mirada al azabache —. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hibari?

—Sí atentan contra Nami-chu, les morderé hasta la muerte —. El chico salió de un saltó por la ventana; dejando satisfecho al arcobaleno con la respuesta; a un preocupado Tsunayoshi y a un refunfuñado Gokudera.

[***]

Había amanecido; no pudo dormir bien, menos cuando se la paso caminando hasta el pueblo más cercano. Agradecía sus clases de gimnasia; si no fuera por ellas; seguramente se hubiese desmayado a la mitad del camino.

Sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura al observar los altos muros de la ciudad; no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro.

—¡Hahi! Parece una película desu —. Paso cuidadosamente; favorable fue que hubiese una multitud cruzando aquel puente en aquellos momentos; al perpetrar el lugar; sonrió victoriosa.

—Haru pudo pasar desu —se comentó como una pequeña niña que acaba de cometer una hazaña.

Había bastante gente; todos en sus asuntos sin importar lo demás. _"Será difícil encontrar a Tsuna-san aquí desu"_ meditó con desanimo; era buscar una aguja en un pajar; repentinamente sus ojos tornaron se decisivos "_Haru, como la futura esposa de un jefe mafioso; puede con esto y más desu" _pensó determinada.

Sus ojos chocolate no perdían de vista persona alguna frente a sí. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que un ladrón corría hacía ella.

—¡A un lado! —escuchó una voz entre el gentío; volteó hacía la misma. Observando un bulto chocar contra ella; al caer al pisó hipó. La persona que había gritado le pasó de largo.

Se levantó; sacudiendo el polvo de su falda; realizó un mohín.

"_¡Hahi! Un caballero no debe de tirar a una dama; menos ser un ladrón"_.

Corrió rumbo a la persona que le había tirado; gritando.

—¡Espera! ¡Ladrón-san! —las personas intentaban detener al sujeto que corría; pero este les empujaba. Haru prosiguió su persecución.

"_Sí logró esto; seré una buena esposa desu"_ concluyó erróneamente; pero motivada.

Observó un palo recargado en una pared; lo tomó entre sus manos. _"Bien Haru; recuerda… La gimnasia puede ser usada de varias formas; además están esas clases de Kendo que no te gustaban, pero que tal vez sean útiles desu"._

—¡Detente! —chilló; y lanzándose contra el desconocido; le dio un golpe en la cabeza. No le noqueó, pero sí le atonto por un momento.

Tomó la bolsa del piso entre sus manos. En ese momento la imagen de aquel extraño chico con el kanji grabado en su frente apareció en sus pensamientos; aunque el símbolo había desaparecido después. Haru no entendía la razón. Apretó aquel bolso con fuerza.

"_Con esto Haru puede contratar aquel desconocido-san para que encuentre a Tsuna-san desu"._

Estaba tan absorta que le costó escuchar la voz de aquella mujer que llegaba agitada.

—Gracias por recoger mi bolso; señorita —pronunció entrecortado; y con una mueca de gratitud una humilde mujer. El niño que venía junto aquella señora le agradeció igual.

La morena le sonrió; y entrego el morralito de monedas.

—No es nada —. La madre y el niño asintieron; y marcharon. El sujeto que había quedado aturdido atrapo a la chica entre sus brazos; riendo con malicia.

—Bien; no hay dinero, pero tu pagarás con tu cuerpo lo que robaste —. La muchacha se resistía como podía.

—Haru no robo nada; sólo devolvió lo que no era de usted —replicó. El hombre la aventó contra la pared. La muchacha sintió un estruendo dentro de su cuerpo ante el golpe.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo lo había robado; así que era mío! ¡Aquella mujer podía morirse de hambre sí fuera por mí! —carcajeó se.

Miura se levantó como pudo; todo le dolía en estos momentos; además de la desvelada, no había probado bocado. Todos los dulces se los regaló al desconocido del día anterior.

—¡Haru… —aspiró aire —Haru no puede creer que haya gente tan mala como usted! ¡y no le recompensará nada, pues nada era suyo en un principio! —afirmó con énfasis determinado de un intento valiente. El varón se burló de la joven.

Apresó ambas manos de la chica contra la pared; y empezó a toquetearla de las piernas. Esta cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_¡Tsuna-san! ¡Tsuna-san"_ gritaba en su mente en nombre de la única persona en quien confiaba plena y totalmente; el joven que amaba. Aquel tacto era desagradable. _"Haru no puede rendirse; aún tengo que encontrarle". _Abrió sus ojos de golpe; buscando algo que le sirviera contra aquel sujeto.

_Una piedra_; muy lejos.

_El palo de hace un rato; _tirado a varios metros.

_La táctica del golpe entre las piernas…._; factible desu.

Reuniendo sus débiles fuerzas; golpeó entre la entrepierna de su agresor; logrando zafarse y que este se doblara del dolor. Al componerse; le gritó una ofensa poco grata ante oídos castos y se lanzó de nuevo contra la chica; que ahora tenía aquel trozo de madera en sus manos.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama —se escuchó una varonil voz, sin maldad decir —. Un hombre no debe de ser así —. Ambos alzaron su mirar al tejado; viendo caer grácilmente al desconocido, que en un satiamen acabo con el ladrón.

Los bazos de la chica temblaban. La mirada violeta de su salvador se posó en ella con amabilidad. Era la misma muchacha muchacha que le había dado aquellos dulces en extrañas envolturas; mismos que había vendido a un excelente precio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó calmado; ya todo el peligro había pasado. Ella asintió sin verlo; sus ojos cafés escondidos en su flequillo no mostraban los iris chocolate; sus labios temblaban; la madera cayó de sus manos, y ella repitió.

—Si… Haru está bien desu… —peleó contra su debilidad; no quería verse vulnerable. No cuando ella sería la futura esposa de… ¿quién? ¿Tsuna-san?. Él había sido claro; amaba a Kyoko; no a Haru. Entonces… ¿ella dónde encajaba?. _En ningún lugar;_ respondió como cruel broma su mente.

Tsuna-san… La persona que idolatraba, que amaba, que buscaba; no estaba. No fue él quien le salvó, nunca era él; ahora que lo pensaba. Tsuna-san siempre estaba para Kyoko-chan, pero para ella, para Haru; ¿quién estaba?

Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos; no se percataba de ello, pero si el chico que le había salvado. Aquellos ojos violeta la miraron con preocupación; se acercó un poco a ella.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —. Haru levantó su mirar empañado; sus ojos cacao cubiertos de un brillo de tristeza y perlas saliendo de sus ojos; ella no era necesaria para nadie; no para su familia; ya no podía más, y… rompió en llanto; lanzándose a los brazos de su salvador.

No fue Tsuna-san quién la había salvado; aquel sueño hermoso que empezó con las palabras "¡Salvaré a Haru con mi última voluntad" se desvanecía. Su primer amor quedó roto como un cristal haciéndose pedazos; y el consuelo que hayo, fue en una persona que apenas conocía; un desconocido que la había salvado, no sólo de un ladrón, sino de un momento de soledad.

Él se iría; dejándola a su suerte; pero por estos segundos; aquel abrazo de consuelo era más que suficiente.

[***]

Caminaban por los alrededores de la cuidad; la joven sonrió como no había hecho antes y se despidió.

—Muchas gracias; fue un honor conocerle; caballero-san. Haru le gradece profundamente; pero lamentablemente no tengo más dulces que ofrecer desu —infló las mejillas al recordar la parte de la paga. El muchacho le sonrió.

—Tonta… —susurró dulcemente; ignorando el enfado fingido de la morena —Puedo cobrarme de otra forma —lentamente se acercó, y beso la mejilla de la joven, apenas rozándola. Miura sintió enrojecer; y se alejó torpemente.

—¡Hahi! —no pudo decir más; ni reclamar como usualmente hacía. Únicamente mirar aquel chico con asombro y pena.

Multitud de personas empezaron a reunirse; el carruaje del Emperador transitaba por las calles. Todos le abrían el paso a su majestad.

—Aunque tener una joya en mis manos no estaría mal —soltó anhelante el joven de azules hebras oscuras. Haru le miró curiosa; luego el carruaje. _"Así que el Emperador desu"_ sonrió. Un gobernante debía de ser bueno con sus súbditos; pero había muchos guardias en estos momentos.

Empezaba a sentirse nuevamente como en una película; y según una que había visto hace tiempo; lo mejor para conseguir su objetivo era; _la infiltración desu._

—Haru tiene cosas que hacer; nos vemos mañana donde me rescató desu —despidió; dejando preocupado al joven. Este no quiso quedarse con la incertidumbre que empezaba a nacer en él; y la siguió con sigilo.

[***]

Había reunido todo lo posible para que su misión fuera un éxito; un pañuelo oscuro que le tapaba el rostro.

Sonrió ante su brillante idea. Se infiltraría al palacio; buscaría los aposentos del Emperador y le pediría una joya de tantas que seguramente poseía; su plan era perfecto.

—Esa tonta, quiere que la maten —se dijo alarmado el muchacho; acercándose a ella; aunque algo tarde, pues ya estaba saltándose la gran barda del palacio.

—La venta de los dulces que me dio no compensa esto —miró de nueva cuenta el muro y suspiró —sólo por esta vez —se dijo; y saltó.

[***]

Había sido una verdadera proeza; se sentía como un ladrón en medio de la noche; en busca de una joya valiosa. Hecho que no estaba lejos de la realidad; era lo que estaba haciendo. Había pasado por varios pasillos; escuchó voces de algunos guardias; la adrenalina recorrió su ser; volteó a varios lados, alcanzando a divisar una puerta enorme; la abrió, adentrándose en ella.

Se dijo tonta mentalmente; era un cuarto lujoso y espacioso. Entre velos de tela que colgaba como cortinas de los cuatro pilares de la cama del centro; se escuchaba una compasada respiración.

—¡Hahi! —hipó; llevándose la mano inmediatamente a la boca.

Tenía que salir de ahí; pero no podía, las voces de los guardias aún se escuchaban. Se acercó nerviosa a la cama; vería si la persona seguía durmiendo; era una suerte que su rostro estuviese cubierto por aquel paliacate*.

Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos; era hermoso aquel ser frente a ella.

Pestañas largas, cabello bien cuidado; largo, de un color café oscuro; rasgos finos; una verdadera belleza.

Aquella hermosa criatura empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente; deslumbrando a la chica con aquellos ojos dorados que poseía.

—¡Hahi! —chilló; mirando sorprendida a la persona recostada. Al ver que estaba por hablar, Haru llevó su dedo índice a sus labios; callándole.

—Haru no es una mala persona desu; no grites por favor —murmuró a centímetros del rostro contrario. La persona asintió; la muchacha se alejó un poco —sentándose en la cama un poco más calmada. Al ver la mirada dorada sobre sí; empezó a explicar —. Haru viene a ver al Emperador, pero al pensar que tal vez no me reciba, Haru se coló por una barda; y terminó en su cuarto, señorita.

La persona elevó una ceja; ¿señorita?, ya sabía que era hermoso, pero sonaba extraño; no le importaría que en lugar de ese adjetivo; aquella doncella le llamase "hermosura" o "belleza".

—¿Para qué quieres ver al emperador? —preguntó intrigado; las ropas que aquella chica portaba no eran conocidas para él. Por su parte; Miura Haru pensó que aquella voz era demasiado baja para ser de una mujer; tal vez tenía un resfriado.

—¿Hahi? Haru le quiere pedir una joya.

"_Así que por interés" _pensó el aludido con pesar. Toda su vida y entorno era rodeado de eso.

—¿Para qué es la joya? —cuestionó.

La mirada café se perdió en la habitación; empezando a relatar.

—Cuando Haru llegó a este mundo —_ "¿A este mundo?" _cuestionó se internamente, pero no la interrumpió —un amigo venía conmigo; no tengo forma de encontrarle, ni dinero para empezar su búsqueda; y pensé que sí le pedía a su majestad el favor de una joya a cambio de trabajo; me la daría o tal vez en su bondad; me la regalaría desu —. Su confiada mirada en una persona que no conocía; sorprendió al emperador. Ella venía de otro mundo; no le conocía, y aun así; confiaba en la bondad de un gobernante desconocido.

—¿Dijiste que vienes de otro mundo? —inquirió serio; pero amable.

—¡Hahi! —le miró espantada; se había ido de la lengua; pero afirmó — es verdad desu. Haru estaba en una bliblioteca con Tsuna-san; luego apareció un libro, una luz roja nos envolvió; y de la nada; aparecimos aquí desu —explicó con algo de melancolía.

El contrario percibió esa tristeza por alguna razón. Acarició con su mano, la mejilla de la chica. No era tan hermosa como él, pero cautivaba.

"_Seguramente es ella"_

—No te preocupes; hablaré con el Emperador y pediré esa joya —le sonrió; la chica entusiasmada; abrazo a la persona frente sí.

—Aparte de bonita eres amable; doncella-san. Seguramente eres la persona más querida del emperador desu —comentó alegre; este se separó de la chica.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por la joya? —. Haru no percibió la mirada de desilusión del contrario; expresando.

—No. Las joyas no tienen nada que ver desu; tampoco la apariencia de una hermosa doncella como usted; es la amabilidad de su corazón y el valor que tiene al escuchar a una persona como Haru desu —sonrió sincera; la persona aludida; igual le sonrió. Aquella chica no poseía maldad.

—¿Tu nombre?

—¡Hahi! Que grosera fue Haru desu —levantándose de la cama; reverenció —Miura Haru. 16 años, atiende actualmente la preparatoria Midori, y es la ex-futura esposa del décimo Vongola; Sawada Tsunayoshi desu —sus ojos brillosos oscurecieron, y su ánimado tono; se desvaneció.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Guardias reales entraron a los aposentos; preocupados por su señor. Al tiempo que traían a un extraño joven que se había colado al castillo.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritaba; forcejeando. Miura abrió sus ojos preocupada; buscó algún objeto, pero no había nada útil. Jaló una manta de seda; y la aventó a los guardias; jalando la mano de aquel chico con la suya. Mientras los guardias se deshacían de la manta. Miura sonrió al chico.

—¡Viniste! —expresó alegre; aquel desconocido le daba confianza y animaba.

—Por supuesto; ya me había cobrado —sonrió.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó el emperador. Miura observó a la hermosa doncella levantarse de su descanso; mirar a los demás con autoridad. Ahora que lo pensaba; su voz era demasiado varonil, su mano era grande y cálida; como la de un chico; y sus ojos no eran tan grandes como los de las mujeres. Además tenía ese encantó extraño; igual a un hombre, pero era bello como una princesa.

—¡Doncella-san es Emperador san desu! —exclamó acusadora y asombrada. Todos reverenciaron como leales súbditos; pero añadió con decepción —Haru se siente desilusionada; pensé que había encontrado una amiga como Kyoko-chan o I-pin-chan o Chrome-chan, pero es hombre desu —empezó a soltar unos lagrimones exagerados; recibiendo una extraña mirada de los presentes y un reclamó de su acompañante; aún desconocido.

—¡Hahi! ¡Es verdad desu! —y como sí hablase con una persona diferente. Haru corrió hacía el emperador —Emperador-san; podría prestarme o regalarme o venderme a cambio de trabajo; una joya ¡por favor! —enfatizó lo último.

Este parpadeó; esa chica era rara.

—No —respondió tajante. Con seriedad dijo —Tengo un mejor traro; se la sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Miura Haru.

—¡Hahi! Haru no puede desu —fue la respuesta inmediata.

—¡Oye! No respondas tan rápido —expresó Tamahome; el cual aún Haru no sabía su nombre. Esta era una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero; pensó.

—Pero Haru no puede, ni siquiera entiende bien por qué está aquí. Y no quiero decir que "sí" ante algo que no pueda lograr —expuso dubitante; confundiendo a los presentes con su testimonió posterior —además… Haru no tiene la determinación de Tsuna-san, ni es temeraria como Gokudera-san, menos es una maestra espadachín ni positiva como Yamamoto-san, tampoco es dulce y valiente como Chrome-chan, ni da miedo con su fuerza monstruosa como Hibari-sa, ni es extremadamente lanzada como Ryohei-san, menos es linda como Kyoko-chan; ni siquiera llega a saber usar las artes marciales como I-pin-chan. Haru sería un estorbo desu~

"_¿Con quién rayos está comparándose?" _

Fue un pensamiento único entre el emperador y el joven acompañante.

—No necesito que seas alguien más; sólo se tú misma Haru. Eso es lo único que necesitas para convertirte en la sacerdotisa de Suzaku —le dijo afable; provocando llanto en los ojos chocolate; y que recibiera un abrazo de la chica. Los demás estaban por alejarla del emperador, pero este negó. Algo en él; entendía parte de aquella soledad.

Por su parte; el muchacho de liliáceos ojos; y azules hebras; frunció las cejas un poco; virandose.

* * *

><p><em>*Un paliacate; es un trozo de tela o pañuelo. Sé que no se usaba en China, ni en Japón, menos en aquella época; pero no supe cómo describirlo mejor.<em>

Espero no haya quedado muy flojo; lo que sí note, fue algo de repetitividad; una disculpa por ello. Prometo mejorar; además de que eso fue por que no he presentado a los chicos; pero en el siguiente dirán sus nombres :D

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **_**Vicki27** (Vicki-chan; saludos, y gracias); **gladis** (gracias; me halaga que digas eso n_n); **Valeria** (Si, de eso va la trama. Espero que la ayude más, que los dulces lo valen XD); **Naomi17Misora** (Gracias; aunque no hayas visto el anime; intentaré describirlos bien :D); **Rukia-CC** (Gracias; es verdad ambos son geniales, espero que logré mantenerlos así; y a mí también me encanta el HibaHaru; aunque primero le daremos celos XD)_

Cuidense :D

Ja ne~! ;)

Ahora falta saber qué planea hacer Reborn; y ¿aceptará Haru ser la sacerdotiza?

N/A: Por cierto, no sé bien si Tamahome tiene los ojos violetas; pues yo se los veo claros; como lilas o valga la redundancia; violeta. Así que se quedará así en este fic; sorry si me equivoco u_u


End file.
